


An Adrestian Rose - A Valentine's Day Special

by ForeverChasingDragons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Worry About It, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanneman is barely involved, Love Confessions, Pre-Time Skip, Spoilers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverChasingDragons/pseuds/ForeverChasingDragons
Summary: Some (fairly) innocent fluff in which Edelgard confesses her feelings to her Professor. Occurs in a world where we aren't robbed of some cute school romance between Byleth and Edelgard
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 127





	An Adrestian Rose - A Valentine's Day Special

14th Pegasus Moon

As Edelgard raised her hand to knock, she felt a tightening in her chest. Was she really about to do this? What if she had misread the situation? No, surely not, the signs were all pointing to this working. If she was to be emperor she had to be confident in all her decisions, and that includes doing this.

The chill of the evening air filled Edelgard's lungs, a fine excuse for her shaking hands she thought to herself. She did her best to prepare herself with a few last-minute adjustments to her hair, and then she did it. Raising her free hand again, she knocked on the solid wooden door.

"It's open," said a familiar voice from inside the room, just a moment after Edelgard had finished knocking.

With a quick breath in, Edelgard pushed on the heavy door and it slowly swung open. Stepping just inside the room, Edelgard made sure to keep one hand behind her as she did her best not to drop the lone flower that it held.

  
"Professor?" she said as she entered.

"Ah Edelgard, how can I help?" said the Professor from where she was sat on her bed, book in hand and her familiar coat wrapped around her.

"Sorry Professor, I was just wondering if you had a moment," Edelgard replied, her hands beginning to shake behind her back.

"Of course I do," she said, placing her book down on her bedside table. "Come in and pull the door to, the breeze is bitterly cold today."

"It is, isn't it Professor," Edelgard mumbled as she closed the door behind her, doing her best to shield her flower from the Professor's view.

The privacy closed doors afforded them was a relief, but at the same time, it made what she was about to do very real. There was no going back now, at least not without looking completely insane. Her mind was flitting all over the place, half of it telling her this was a stupid idea, and the other half desperate to confess the feelings that sat in her chest.

"Is everything alright? You seem nervous," asked the Professor, sliding herself off of the bed.

"You are perceptive aren't you?"

  
Edelgard's nerves were building and building, like a wave forming on the surface of the sea. It's impossible to tell how big the wave would be until it finally stopped growing and came crashing against the coast, and Edelgard couldn't let this wave come crashing down, not until she had said what she needed to. It's now or never, she thought to herself.

"I have something for you, actually Professor," she said, perhaps a little too quickly. She could feel her cheeks beginning to tinge themselves red as she spoke.

"For me?"

"Yes, it's a rose."

Edelgard revealed the flower as she spoke, holding it up for the Professor to see. The petals were a brilliant red, but despite their brilliant colour, the base of each petal was black. Only a small section, but it melted seamlessly into the red, creating a transition so perfect and beautiful that even the finest painters and artisans of the Empire often failed to fully capture its essence.

"Oh Edelgard, it's beautiful," the Professor exclaimed, a hand rising to her chest. "Is this really for me?"

"Of course Professor," said Edelgard, stepping closer to her teacher to place it in her hand. "It's a rare type of rose that only grows in the Adrestian Empire, in the fields near Enbarr actually, you can see them from the city walls."

"An Adrestian Rose..." says the Professor, taking the flower gently from Edelgard's hand as she moved to examine it.

Even the gentle brush of fingertips against her palm was almost enough to bring Edelgard's feelings to the surface. She fought all she could not to let them spill into words, instead she looked away. She fixated her eyes on the floor, one hand to her face as she tried to cover the blush that was making her face feel so hot.

"It truly is beautiful Edelgard, and to think you'd give it to me of all people," the Professor said, her voice gentle in a way Edelgard had never heard before.

"There's something else too," said Edelgard, her confidence wavering s raised her head to meet the soft gaze of the Professor.

"Another gift?"

"That depends on your point of view I think."

Her heart was beginning to race, her palms were beginning to sweat. What if she really had gotten this wrong, surely the Professor wasn't going to feel the same way. A teacher wouldn't feel like that about a student, not even if they were so close in age.

She shook her head slightly and breathed in. No. She couldn't be wrong, she had spent so much time thinking about this, planning it meticulously, right down to the date the rose was picked. If it wasn't going to work, Edelgard just knew she would have realised it by now.

  
"Well, what is it then?" said the Professor, tilting her head to the side and resting it on her free hand, an expression Edelgard had become so familiar with in the moths they had shared at the monastery.

"I... I..." she stuttered, her words seeming to fail, but a murmur fought its way out of her mouth. "I think..."

"You think?" the Professor questioned.

"I think I'm in love with you."

The words burst from her mouth before her mind was even ready to say them. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her cheeks were surely glowing red, they felt like they were on fire. She desperately wanted to look away from the shocked expression that adorned the Professor's face but her eyes remained transfixed, desperate in their desire to hear a response.

"Edelgard... I..." the Professor began, but even her words seemed to fail her.

  
The pause felt like an eternity. The small dormitory seemed to extend into a room that was miles long, carrying the Professor away from Edlegard's grasp. Every passing moment was excruciating as she waited for her feelings to be acknowledged. She just had to know that what she felt was real.

But it wasn't words that ended the silence, in fact, the silence wasn't what ended at all. It was the waiting. The Professor let the rosedrop from her hand and stepped into Edelgard, her arms wrapping themselves around her, pulling her tightly into an embrace.

In her mind, Edelgard could hardly process what was happening. Her emotions were spinning out of control. Was this relief? Excitement? Happiness? Panic? She couldn't tell them apart and her body felt weak. Her knees felt as though they might give way at any moment, her shoulders had been relieved of a weight Edelgard didn't know they had been carrying.

So all she could do was let her arms find the Professor, and hold on as best she could as she buried her face in the shoulder of the Professor's coat. Just as soft as I expected, she thought. A smile spread across her face, of course that was the only clear thought in her mind.

  
"I was beginning to think you didn't feel the same way," said the Professor, her voice soft and quiet in Edelgard's ear. "I thought you would only ever see me as a teacher."

Edelgard was sure her heart was beating fast enough for two people as she heard the words of her Professor, a confession that assured her she had been right. That this hadn't all been the awful mistake she thought it might have been.

"Of course I feel this way, how could I not?" she finally managed to whisper, her voice barely audible from where her face was buried in the coat. "From the day we met you've been willing to risk your life to protect me."

For a moment, they stood there, embracing in the quiet of the Professor's room. The only noise came from outside as the wind whistled against the door. The room felt so isolated from the world. And for the first time, Edelgard cherished that separation, because she had someone there with her.

Slowly the Professor leaned away from her a little, forcing Edelgard's face to leave behind the safety of the coat. Fingertips, rough from years of wielding a blade, caressed her face, slowly encouraging her to look up, into the eyes of her teacher. But those eyes were different now. The eyes that met hers full of life, they looked unmistakably happy, a million miles away from the lifeless stare that had greeted her for the first time all those months ago.

There was life behind them for the first time since the loss of her father, and not just that, but light too. A light of happiness that Edelgard had never seen before. And there were tears too. Not as many as Edelgard was now shedding but they were there, glistening in the dim candlelight.

"Edelgard," the Professor began. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

And then... she kissed her.

  
Soft lips pressed against Edelgard's own, gentle and tender, but full of emotion. Edelgard responded, not giving her mind the chance to think about this and try to panic. Instead, she melted into the kiss, letting it the feeling consume her.

The Professor's lips were warm and gentle, just like the hand that held her face. Edelgard pushed back a little, pressing her lips against the Professor's, feeling more than she ever dreamt she could feel. Her arms tightened around the Professor as they slipped under her coat, letting it fall from her shoulders to the floor around them.

A wandering hand slid down Edelgard's side sending tingles and sparks of excitement flying through her body. The hand found it's destination, just above Edelgard's thigh, sliding further down than that and then back up, lifting the leg of her shorts as the Professor pulled her closer.

The excitement was like nothing Edelgard had ever known. The touch of another's hand wasn't new to her, at least not entirely. But she had never felt it like this. Every motion sent sparks, every touch left tingles. She didn't know how to respond other than to let out a soft gasp as the Professor's hand slid higher whilst the other slide down her body from her face.

As the Professor's hands discovered Edelgard's body, they pulled her up to her tiptoes. Cupping her backside in their tender grip as the Professor pulled Edelgard ever closer. Not knowing why but feeling it was right, Edelgard jumped and wrapped her legs around the Professor's waist, her weight supported by a welcome pair of hands.

Now she was in the air, swept off her feet in the most literal sense she could have imagined. Edelgard found herself kissing the Professor from above, leaning her head down so she wouldn't miss a second that could have been spent feeling the softness of those lips. But as she lost herself in the warmth of her teacher's love, it was pulled from her. The professor pulled her head back, a small smirk on her face as she looked into Edelgard's longing eyes.

She hadn't wanted to stop, but the break was welcome when Edelgard realised how breathless she had become. Despite the cold of Winter outside she felt overwhelmed by the heat, practically panting as the Professor held her in the air with what seemed to be all the ease of lifting a porcelain doll.

"You could always lose a layer or two if you're feeling warm," said the Professor in a sultry tone that Edelgard had never imagined she would be capable of, but when she heard it, she wanted to do everything that voice said.

"What an excellent suggestion Professor," she said, darting in for a quick peck on the lips before deftly pulling her jacket from her body, leaving her in the arms of the Professor wearing her blouse, shorts and tights, her shoes seeming to have been left behind when she jumped onto the Professor.

"Impressive, I thought an outfit like that might have taken longer to get off," the Professor said.

"I've had plenty of practice Professor."

"Oh have you now?"

"None of it was quite like this though."

Edelgard didn't have to think about her words, everything she said felt right. Maybe those romantic books she had borrowed from Dorothea had taught her something after all.

  
For a moment the two of them were lost in each other's eyes, until the Professor finally glanced away, a small flush of colour in her cheeks.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this, all this excitement is making my arms feel quite weak," she said, a slight embarrassment in her eyes.

"Oh, of course Professor," Edelgard said, immediately releasing the Professor from her legs and letting herself be lowered to the floor.

"Please, call me Byleth," the Professor said. "If you really feel this way about me then I want us to be close as people, not student and professor."

Edelgard blushed once again, the Professor, no, Byleth, was so genuine when she spoke. Edelgard could hardly believe that she could truly feel the same way she did.

"Okay then, Byleth," she said, the name feeling foreign on her tongue, like an intimate secret she should never have said out loud. "Perhaps you would like to call me El then, its what those closest to me have always called me."

Byleth's blush deepened, she looking almost embarrassed at being called by her name. But she didn't let the embarrassment didn't stop her.

"Okay then El, perhaps you would like to join me in bed."

"Pro... Pro... Profe..." stammered Edelgard, she had no idea what to do in bed, let alone with a woman. "Byleth I'm not sure how far I'm ready to go." 

"It's okay Edelgard," Byleth said, her voice still low and gentle, but sounding more like the reassuring voice of a professor than a recently confessed lover. "I just want to sit with you for a little while."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me to assume..." Edelgard began almost disappointed, but Byleth interrupted.

"You worry too much, I want to talk to you about all this. I feel I may have jumped ahead a bit when I kissed you."

"Oh no, not at all," Edelgard responded, glancing away as the familiar heat rose in her cheeks again. "In fact I quite enjoyed it."

"Well then what are you waiting for, my bed isn't that uncomfortable," said Byleth as she sat down on the mattress.

  
Leaning against the wall, Byleth patted the spot beside her, inviting Edelgard to join her. Edelgard smiled, of course the Professor wasn't suggesting anything more than this. She wasn't like that, they'd go no further than either of them felt comfortable with. The two of them were only just sharing their feelings with one another, even if it hadn't taken long for them to begin to express them physically.

Slowly, Edelgard lowered herself onto the bed, her nerves returning now that the heat of the moment had died away. She slid herself back along the bed, the covers wrinkling beneath her as she pushed herself across them. Leaning back, she expected to rest herself on the wall like Byleth but flinched as she felt an arm behind her instead.

Mumbling an apology she went to move away so she wouldn't squash Byleth's arm, but before she could it wrapped around her and pulled her in, Byleth holding her gently against her body. Relaxing, Edelgard turned slightly and curled up, letting herself be held by the strong arms of her teacher turned lover.

The two of them shifted as they got comfortable. Edelgard's hand wandered across Byleth's stomach as her arm wrapped around her, whilst her head came to rest between Byleth's shoulder and her breast. She felt the warmth of her lover's breath on her, and then gentle kiss planted on the top of her head as Byleth held her close.

Edelgard couldn't remember a time when she had felt this safe, this cared for. It was the first time in a long time that she had felt herself truly relax. All her life there had been reasons to worry, from the extremes of her upbringing to menial things like in-class exams. But here and now, in the embrace of Byleth's arms, being held as though she would never be let go, she felt safe and calm.

"You're much snugglier than I expected," said Byleth, her voice a gentle whisper in Edelgard's ear.

"It's hard to resist when it's you that's holding me."

Edelgard could almost feel Byleth smile at her response, even though she couldn't see her face.

"So El," began Byleth, addressing Edelgard in the same way she would in a classroom, but her tone was totally different. "Why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why come and confess to me today? Not to complain but it was so, well... unexpected."

"Umm, to be honest," Edelgard began. "I don't have much reason for choosing today other than the fact this is when the rose arrived."

Byleth let out a little gasp, "The rose! I'm so sorry, I dropped it."

"It's alright," Edelgard said reassuringly. "I forgot all about it as soon as you kissed me."

"Well I suppose it worked out, I have another Adrestrian Rose in my bed now."

Edelgard blushed at the compliment, burying her face deeper in Byleth's chest to hide her reddening cheeks.

"I was a little worried I'd overstepped when I kissed you," explained Byleth, her hand stroking Edelgard's side as she spoke. "But I didn't know what else to do, I'm not exactly used to confessions of love."

"Oh please, a beautiful teacher who's as strong as a Knight of Seiros, you must have people tripping over themselves going after you."

"I could say the same about you, the gorgeous Emperor-To-Be, there must be plenty of noble suitors after you."

"There are certainly offers, but none of them even begin to compare to you," Edelgard said, finally looking up at Byleth, noticing for the first time the rougher details of her face.

Small scars born of a lifetime on the battlefield rested alongside fresher marks from her more recent visits to the training ground. Edelgard could spend days just looking at Byleth's face, taking in all the imperfections that somehow added to her beauty. But her life as a noble had drilled into her that it was rude to stare, no matter how pretty someone may be.

So instead she leaned in, looking for a kiss that Byleth quickly delivered. It felt just as good as the first, and it sent the same butterflies fluttering in her stomach as their lips touched.

"I don't think I'll ever stop enjoying that," Byleth said as they parted, their mouths hovering millimetres apart.

"Why stop then?" Edelgard said, and she pushed herself up from the bed, reaching her hand around Byleth's head, losing her fingers in the silky smooth hair.

Edelgard slid herself closer into Byleth, swinging a leg across her as Byleth pulled her in for more. Hands began stroking and teasing as the two of them explored one another's bodies. Despite Edlegard's earlier reservations, she couldn't help but let her hands wander as they kissed.

Then Edelgard felt Byleth push herself away from the wall and before she knew it, she was on her back with Byleth looking down at her, a mischievous grin across her face. But before anything could be said word, she moved in closer, her breath warm against Edelgard's pale skin.

  
Breathing heavily, Edelgard could barely keep her composure as Byleth began kissing her way down her neck. Hands fiddled with buttons as Edelgard tried hard to stay in control of her own responses. As her blouse fell open, Byleth's tongue traced along her collarbone, sending sparks of ecstasy shooting through her body. As she felt the tender sensation of Byleth exploring her body with her tongue, Edelgard couldn't help but let a moan from escape from between her lips.

"Shhh, these walls aren't as thick as you think they are," whispered Byleth, pulling away from Edelgard slightly.

"You can't blame me for that," Edelgard retorted, her voice hushed.

Byleth grinned at her, "No, I suppose I can't, do you want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that," Edelgard stammered.

Byleth looked pleased with her response and moved in close once again. This time her tongue traced its way further down Edelgard's chest. But before the tongue could go any further Edelgard put a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Wait," she said. "I'm not sure I'm ready."

Byleth looked at her for a moment, their eyes locking. And then her face broke into a smile.

"Sorry, I was getting a little carried away," Byleth said, a little sheepishly.

"There's no need to apologise, it's just that," Edelgard hesitated before making her admission. "It's just that I've never done anything more than kiss someone before."

"That's okay El, everyone moves at their own pace," Byleth said.

  
Edelgard felt a tension she hadn't realised existed slip away, her shoulders loosening as Byleth crawled back up the bed until she lay alongside her. An arm made it's way around her once again as the Professor turned and lay on her back, snaking her arm behind Edlegard's head, supporting her as though it was a pillow.

Edelgard pulled her blouse across her again, doing up only the lowest of buttons, leaving little to the imagination. Not that Byleth hadn't already seen most of what she had to offer, in fact, she had already tasted some of it. Just that thought sent a strange feeling through Edelgard, it was like a pleasant sensation of vulnerability. To think that someone could know her body so intimately, Edelgard had never thought it would happen to her.

"Are you cold?" asked Byleth, rolling onto her side to look at her student.

"A little," Edelgard admitted.

Byleth reached down and pulled the covers that had been kicked away, back up the bed, throwing them across the pair of them, letting her toned arm sit across the top as she cuddled against Edelgard's side.

"Better?"

"Much."

Slowly, warmth returned to Edelgard's body, helped in no small part by the heat radiating from Byleth's body. The same feeling of comfort as earlier washed over her, leaving her feeling as though she could happily stay like this forever. But it wasn't quite to be, as a voice from outside Byleth's door echoed inside.

  
"Excuse me, Professor, are you in there?" said a man's voice from outside.

Edelgard couldn't believe it, how embarrassing! She thought to herself, of all the times for someone to stop by. Had they heard her earlier? Did they think that moan had been Byleth? A million thoughts like these raced through her mind, but Byleth appeared as calm as ever. She motioned for Edelgard to stay quiet. Slowly releasing herself from Edelgard, Byleth slipped out from under the covers. Then she rolled off the bed, landing smoothly on the ground, somehow pulling her coat around her before she had come to a stop, moving with all the grace of a dancer but all the purpose of an assassin.

Edelgard wasn't sure where the transition had occurred, Byleth going from gentle lover to the deft movement of a mercenary. And she certainly wasn't sure which version of Byleth she found more attractive. She watched, transfixed on her professor as she approached the door. But then the door opened a little and panic filled her insides. Stop them Byleth!

But as smoothly as she had rolled from the bed, Byleth caught the door, only allowing it to open enough for her to see out of it. Despite it looking under control, Edelgard pulled the bed covers over herself. She buried her face in the soft blankets, praying that whoever was there wouldn't try to come inside. She could feel her heart pounding. It would be a disaster if someone were to see her now. Emperor-to-be caught half-naked in bed with her professor, she couldn't bear to think about the consequences.

From under the covers the words were muffled, but there was no mistaking the man's voice. Professor Hanneman. Why was he here? she asked herself desperately. Oh no no no, this is awful. What could he possibly want?

The stream of worries and annoyance flowing through Edelgard's mind came to an abrupt end when she heard the door close. Was he gone? Silence filled the room and Edelgard was too nervous to peak out from her hiding place on Byleth's bed. So instead she waited, and waited, and waited.

But nothing happened. Not a word, and not a sound, at least not that she could hear from under the covers.

  
Had Byleth gone with Hanneman? Surely not. She had to still be in the room.

Edelgard steeled herself for the consequences her actions could have and then poked her head out from under the covers. Cool air rushed against her face, a stark contrast to the hot, breath-filled air under the covers. She glanced around and saw Byleth stood in front of her desk and, much to her relief, no one else in the room.

She breathed a sigh of relief, as she looked back at her Professor. Her signature long coat was now draped over the back of the chair near the desk, and Edelgard was presented the opportunity to admire the view unobscured. Not that she was staring, a noble never stared. But those shorts were certainly hard to look away from.

"Enjoying the view?" Byleth said without turning around.

"Wha... no, I was just..." Edelgard tried to argue her innocence but her mind was far from in the right place to come out with a good excuse.

She heard Byleth laugh a little, and then she leant forward, leaning on the desk as she fiddled with something, clearly knowing exactly the effect this would have on Edelgard.

"Pro... Pro... Profe..." she stammered, barely able to form words as she beheld the view.

"Yes, Edelgard? Can I help you?" Byleth said, glancing back towards the bed, a mischievous grin spread across her face once again.

"Please stop, I can hardly think."

"You're right, it's rude to tease," said Byleth turning to face her, something small and white in her hands.

"What's that?" Edelgard asked, and she was answered by Byleth raising the item up in front of her, clearly proud of her latest acquisition.

"A vase?"

"It's cute don't you think? Just the right size for a certain rose wouldn't you say?"

"I mean it is," Edelgard said, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly at the mention of her gift. "But why did Professor Hanneman bring you a vase?"

"Oh, he was just dropping off a couple of books that he borrowed," Byleth explained, gesturing to a pile of books stacked on the desk that Edelgard had failed to notice. "He gave me the vase as a thank you for letting him borrow them. Apparently, all my time spent in the greenhouse hasn't gone unnoticed."

"Okay then," said Edelgard still a little bemused by the small vase. "Why right now?"

"What do you mean? It's not like he knew I had company, it's just another evening as far as he's concerned."

"Oh, of course, that makes sense," Edelgard said, now feeling somewhat sheepish about being annoyed.

"And it's perfectly timed too because I have a rose to put on display."

Edelgard blushed again as Byleth spoke, who knew a gift could make you feel embarrassed. Byleth found the rose from it's resting place on the floor and placed it neatly in the vase, the red and black of the petals standing out clearly against the white ceramic of the vase. Then she set it down gently on the bedside table, bringing a flash of colour to the otherwise bland wooden furnishings.

"There we go, now I have two Adrestrian Roses in my room," she said with a smile, joining Edelgard in the bed.

Edelgard's eyes shied away at the compliment, glancing everywhere but in her teacher's direction. But she made no attempts to stop Byleth from cuddling up to her as she entered the bed. Happily nestling into Byleth's muscular arms, allowing herself to be bundled back up in the covers as she was pulled in. The warmth of another person was more than welcome after Hanneman's visit had let so much of the cool Winter air seep into the room.

  
"Sorry about the interruption, El," said Byleth. "Kind of killed the mood didn't it?"

"I don't mind" murmured Edelgard, drowsiness slowly starting to overtake her now she was wrapped up warmly in bed.

"I'll be sure to return the favour to Professor Hanneman if I get the chance," said Byleth, an almost evil glint in her eye.

"Professor, don't be mean," Edelgard laughed, although she certainly wasn't about to stop her, things had just been getting good after all.

"I'm not being mean, just getting even."

"Of course."

"If you're lucky you might get to see that sadistic streak too you know."

"If I'm lucky?" Edelgard said, but Byleth's meaning clicked before she even finished the sentence. "Byleth, don't be so crude."

"You never said no," grinned Byleth.

Edelgard buried her reddening face in Byleth's chest, feeling her laugh at her embarrassment. Edelgard made vague attempts at an excuse, but her half-hearted arguments words were muffled and did little to help her case.

With her embarrassment dying away, Edelgard settled into Byleth. As she lay across her new lover, she felt Byleth's hand stroking her head, a gentle caress through her hair that sent tingles down her back, causing her to nestle further into Byleth as she relaxed.

As the warmth and comfort of the bed relaxed her body, Edelgard's mind once again began to settle. Her professor's embrace filling her with a feeling of safety that she had not felt for many years. Lying there together, Edelgard felt drowsiness overcoming her and slowly her mind began to drift. Dreams of a future together began creeping in, and Edelgard fell slowly into a pleasant slumber, still held tightly in Byleth's arms whilst the candles exhausted the last of their wick.


End file.
